


You make everything better

by Michixx91



Category: Yuri! On Ice - Fandom, victuuri - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I needed to write this, M/M, Mentall Illness, Panic Attacks, aniexty, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Yuuri has an panic attack and Victor calms him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So..uh.. yeah I'm back with a second fic. This time a bit longer. And I felt like writing it, I don't know why.  
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU FEEL TRIGGERED BY THIS! 
> 
> Enjoy, I guess.

The young man slowly opended his eyes. He grabbed his phone and turned it on to check the watch. 4am. The middle of the night. He slowly looked over to find his boyfriend sleeping save and sound next to him. Yuuri smiled a bit to himself. Victor looked just so innocent and vulnerable when he was asleep. 

Yuuri got up slowly and was going to the bathroom. After finishing his buisness, it came out of nowhere. The clenching feeling in his chest, the knot in his stomach, the feeling as if someone put his hand around his neck and tried to chocke him.

Yuuri gasped for air after sitting himself halfway safe on the floor. He threw his arms around his knees and tried to take deep breathes to calm himself down. But it didn't work.

"Vi..Victor" the name of his boyfriend sounded so quiet, he couldn't have heard it. But he needed Victor now. He was the only one who was able to calm him down. "H..help me" tears streaming down his cheeks in a flow. Suddenly, he heard a bark. Makkachin, their dog. "Makkachin, what's wrong? Why do you bark at 4am in the morning?" the sleepy voice of Victor reached Yuuris ears. 

Makkachin barked again, whined and scratched against the bathroom door with his paw. It was only then Yuuri realised that the dog was standing behind the door. "Makkachin" Victor opended the door slowly "is there anything interesing or wh- oh my god Yuuri!" Victor rushed to his boyfriend and put his hand on his back. Even though he saw this many times before it hurt him everytime more. But he knew what to do in situations like this now. 

"Yuuri, breathe..please calm down.. I'm here.." he whispered. Yuuri was clinging into him and Victor putted his arms tight around the smaller boy. 

He always waited till Yuuri clung into him cause if he does it first it could happen that Yuuri shoved him away. "I'm here.. I love you.. please calm down.." he whispered in Yuuris ear "Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out" Yuuri acutally followed his order and took deep breathes. 

"M sorry, I'm a m-m-mess.." the raven haired man cried. Victor shook his head and pushed back a strand of Yuuris hair. He really needed to hold his back his own tears. It just hurt him to see his boyfriend so weak. 

"Don't be sorry, Yuuri. You're not weak and you're not a mess..." he placed a soft kiss to Yuuris forehead. The younger boy was calmer now but he still cried pretty hysterically. 

"Why do you even love me? I-I-I'm pathetic.." Yuuri sobbed. "Because you're beautiful and the best thing that ever happend to me. And because I can't live without you" he gently rocked Yuuri back and forth. "I.." Yuuri chocked out but what he wanted to say got lost. 

Finally, Yuuri was breathing normal after what felt like hours whilst they just sat there in silence with Victor still gently rocking Yuuri in his arms. Yuuri took a deep breathe and tried to stand up but his legs were so wobbly, he almost fell but Victor caught him. 

"Sorry Victor.." said the smaller man, voice still teary. Victor shook his head again. "I told you, you never need to feel sorry for having aniexty." "But I have these bad attacks at least once a week and everytime you see me like that and you need to calm me down. It must be draining for you, too.." Yuuri looked at his lover who bit his lip. 

"Knew it" Yuuri sighed guilty. "But I'm happy to be the only person who can calm you down" they've reached the bedroom now and Victor lied them down gently, tucked Yuuri in the blanket and pulled him close to him.

Before Yuuri drifted to sleep, he smiled tiredly but softly at Victor. He intertwined their hands. "You make everything better and less panful. And I want to thank you for that. And I love you.." with that said he cuddled closer to Victor and fell asleep. He was just completely worn out from his panic attack. 

Victor smiled his thousand star smiled at the sleeping boy. "I love you, too. And you make everything better for me, too. Thanks for that" Victor then closed his eyes and also drifted off into a peaceful and deep sleep. Their hearts beating in sync.


End file.
